


remember it.

by szczygiej



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, TLJ Spoilers, not very big ones but yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczygiej/pseuds/szczygiej
Summary: Finn thinks about the recent events in solitude but a certain someone is searching for him.





	remember it.

**Author's Note:**

> poe dameron chugs respect finn juice for breakfast lunch and dinner
> 
> this is my first attempt at fanfiction and english isnt my first language so. im just sayin
> 
> i hope theyre not too ooc bsahdknsfj

Finn was sitting in a less crowded part of the Falcon, his back leaning against the wall. He still could remember the ship’s insides just basing on his memories from the short trip few days back. But he felt like the events on Jakku happened a lifetime ago.  
Only after making sure that Rose's state was stable he allowed himself to have a little break and rest here. This space between some piles of metal junk shielded him from potential other people’s gazes and gave him some peace and privacy. He wasn't in the mood to interact with anyone. Finn closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. Stars, how tired he was. Every part of his body was aching and the fact that technically he still should be recovering from his lightsaber wound wasn’t helping. The urge for sleep, however big, was surpassed by how preoccupied Finn's mind was with processing the events of today. Images from casino or from _Supremacy_ were flashing in front of his eyes, not letting him rest.  
He briefly thought about how many times he was close to dying today; the sensation of having a laser axe mere inches from his cheek or the ungodly heat coming from superlaser siege cannon still fresh in his memory. Finn wondered how many people weren't as lucky as he was. He knew of at least one - Rose's sister, Paige Tico. She undoubtedly died a heroic death, but Finn couldn't convince himself to deem it necessary. Rose needed her sister alive, not to be another dead Resistance hero.  
Suddenly Finn heard steps heading towards him, snapping him out of his thoughts. He jerked his head up to see who's the upcoming person.  
\- Oh, Finn, Rey told me you're probably hiding here! - exclaimed Poe with a soft smile forming on his lips. He looked at Finn and frowned his eyebrows. - Is everything okay?  
Finn nodded, his expression a little perplexed.  
\- Um, yes, I'm just feeling a little tired and I needed some rest - replied Finn, trying to look and sound nonchalant. He couldn't judge if this attempt was successful, because living your whole life with a mask on your face gave you a hard time correctly expressing yourself and controlling your facial expressions in general. Besides, he wondered what kind of business Poe had for him. Because he couldn't want just to spend some time together, could he?  
\- Can I... sit here? - asked Poe with a concerned face, vaguely gesturing towards the general direction of Finn.  
The proposition was met with another nervous and a bit surprised nod. Poe without any hesitation positioned himself besides Finn; their thighs touching.  
\- So... what brought you here? Did something bad happen? - Finn said with an underlying nervous tone. - Is Rose okay?  
\- Yeah, yeah, she's okay! Rey is watching over her- quickly responded Poe - But... Listen, I... I just wanted to talk to you - he explained with no trace of his usual confident attitude. Finn opened his mouth to say something, but Poe continued  
\- I just feel like you need someone to talk to, to listen to you. You need some comfort right now. Because I am sure that you won’t ask anyone for help, as the most selfless person I have the pleasure of knowing - Poe swallowed nervously  
\- I am aware of the fact that you’re closer with Rey or Rose, but they are probably not in the state to talk to anyone right now, as Rose is still unconscious and Rey is dealing with the loss of Luke...And after going through so much tough stuff you need _someone_ \- he continued with his voice shaking a little  
\- Stars, I can't even imagine how hard it must've been for you to face the First Order again! You just escaped it! And… and the fact that you wanted to sacrifice yourself to destroy that stupid superlaser cannon…- his tone was very worried. Then he grabbed Finn’s hand and added in a soft, calm tone with his gaze glued to the other man’s palm  
\- Listen, I’d just like to let you know that people care about you, Finn. You're a very brave man. But even the most brave of men can prioritize himself sometimes. Especially when the man in question was a soldier who undergone such brainwashing…Your life has value. And protecting it isn't something to be shameful of. Remember it.  
\- Do… you really think that? - was all Finn could say. When listening to Poe’s words, he grew more and more astonished and flustered. But hearing the last few sentences was what made him open his eyes for the first time. He definitely had a problem with undervaluing his life, but never considered it an one. He just accepted it as a good trait because how the First Order presented it. Challenging the idea that he's something more than a dispensable soldier was hard for him.  
\- Of course I do! - Poe responded in a jokily offended voice, but became serious again - You have friends who care for you, who _love you_ …I realize I’m probably sounding a little weird right now, but I was thinking about you a lot while you were in that bacta tank...And I thought I’d die when I heard through the intercom that the First Order caught you! I just…  
Finn didn’t let Poe finish. He gently leaned towards the other man and kissed him softly mid-sentence. It was a quick kiss, like the Rose’s one, but Poe was left absolutely shocked. In a good way. His eyes were shining with affection.  
-Are you sure you're not Force sensitive? Because I swear that was exactly on my mind - he chuckled, caressing Finn’s hand. Finn smiled.  
-Okay, but - Poe, still blushing, cleared his throat - I was the one who did all the talking. Now it’s your turn. Don't keep all these feelings bottled up! - he looked at Finn - Unless...you don't want to talk right now? That's okay too.  
Finn laughed and Poe though that's the most beautiful sound in the whole galaxy. Even comparing it to the sound of blowing a TIE fighter up.  
-Do you never shut up? Or maybe you want me to shut your up again? - he smirked and Poe found himself even redder than before - Anyway, I agree with you. I need to get all that stuff out of my chest, but not right now - he yawned. - Um, do you have anything important to do immediately?  
\- No, I don't think so, why are you asking? - replied Poe.  
\- Because I’m dead tired and I could use a certain someone as a pillow right now… If you don’t mind of course!! - quickly added Finn.  
\- That's more than okay for me - responded Poe with a light chuckle - Wait, move over, and I’ll just…  
Both men somehow managed to assert themselves into a comfortable position. Poe was leaning towards the wall, just like Finn before, with his arm around Finn’s waist and Finn put his head on Poe’s shoulder.  
-Are you okay? Maybe I can move my arm here and…  
-Shh, Poe. Just let me sleep. - sighed Finn with a smile. He lied still for a while, but then suddenly said - Poe?  
\- Yes? Is something wrong?  
-No, I mean yes, I kinda...lost your jacket on the Supremacy?  
\- Oh Finn, it's not a big deal! Besides...I wanted to give you this someday, but I have a reason to do it now as well - Poe reached under the collar of his shirt with his free hand and took something. It was a simple necklace with a ring at the end.  
-It belonged to my mother and she said to give it to a right partner and…  
\- Are you proposing to me? - asked Finn with his head arched up. Poe blushed.  
\- Umm, we are at war and you never know which battle is going to be your last and-  
\- So you are proposing. And I’m saying yes! - Finn punctuated his answer with a kiss on Poe’s cheek. - So. Glad we sorted everything up. I’m going to sleep. Goodnight.  
Finn closed his eyes and hugged Poe. He started snoring softly in a few seconds.  
Poe, however, stared at the empty wall in shock for a several minutes, but managed to fall asleep too.  
***  
-Poe?! Finn?! Are you here?! - Rey screamed. - Leia is looking for… oh! - she ended mid-sentence as she noticed the two sleeping men. Rey smiled fondly. So Poe finally found the courage necessary to talk to Finn, huh. He might look like a confident and full-of-himself person, but when it came to relationships...She witnessed his long and emotional speech that he gave to some random Resistance pilot, right after Finn went to rethink stuff. It was about how much he loves him and how Finn is the best person in the galaxy. She suspected that he was telling these kind of stuff to everyone he met on his way. That's when she suggested to Poe where Finn could be. Even despite growing up alone on a desert planet she recognized love when she saw it. And if Poe wasn't head over heels in love with Finn then Kylo Ren wasn't the worst person in galaxy. And that guy is not only a manipulative fascist, but also killed his father and wanted to kill his own uncle. That's pretty telling.  
Rey looked at them again and wrote a mental note to bring a blanket. Then she turned and quietly walked away to continue watching over Rose.

**Author's Note:**

> now i kinda want to write a part two with rey and rose talking.....and eventual roserey but first they need to Bond
> 
> i hoped u liked it comments are appreciated !!!!!


End file.
